hzrpfandomcom-20200214-history
North Rock Scavengers
The North Rock Scavengers (or N.R.S.) were a hobo themed criminal group. ((On July, 2012, the gang had been disbanded by Liam Budget for excessive, bad behavior, regardless of strikes.)) Story North Rock Scavengers. Also known as N.R.S. was a group of homeless people who used to roam around the streets of San Andreas. It started out with only afew people... The first hobos that created N.R.S. Roy Roswell, Riley Mckenzy And Eddy Margera. We started small but got bigger ang bigger with time. After afew days of starving and begging in the sewers we found new friends, It was the "Animals". The Animals are a group of people. Wile Coyote , Jono Tiger , Mahalo Hyena, Marcelo Lion. They were also having a tough time in the new city so they decided to join us. But we could't keep begging and being poor we wanted to look like we had money and power so.... one day we decided to look around for houses who no one lived in anymore. We started out looking by Ganton Gym, since we didn't know alot about the city we had no clue that there would be so many people there. We couldn't find any abondoned houses. Afew weeks later we tried our luck again but this time it was up in RichMan... it was a place where all the rich people lived. There was a big white mansion that looked like no one had been living there for ages so we decided to check it out. We drew stravs to decide who was going to ring the door bell. Riley drew the shortest one so he had to do it. As he was walking up to the mansion he noticed that there was a big pool aswell. This pool was later used to hide the drugs. He rang the doorbell.... Afew minutes he broke the window with a rock. We had to wait quite some time so Mahalo ran around the house checking if he could find something else. 6 minutes passed by when Mahalo came back running like he had something to say, he caught his breath and told us that he found a sign saying that the house was for sale and that he hid the sign in a bush. We all started running in to tell Riley when we saw him watching TV.. they must of forgot to cut the electricity. We got the name North Rock Scavengers when we were looking for places to spend the night, The first few days i Los Santos i were looking for a map over the city so i could find my way around. I found a bike after afew hours in the city. My plan at this moment were just to find a gas station so i could take a map. When i reached Idlewood it wasnt hard to later on find the gas station. As i was looking at the map i saw a place up in the forest that was called North Rock... So i decided that i could use a break from all this discovering in the new city. It didn't take me to long to ride my bike up the streets of Los Santos, I got to see alot of things.. many gang bangers. Reef Faded were one of them... he was the leader of the so called Grove Family at that time. He explained to me how the city worked and how its dangerous just walking around in the hood like nothing was going on. He wasnt the only one i stopped and started talking to. The Thugz family was also a group of members that i got along with. They had afew houses lined up at Pig Pen wich they always were selling drugs at. They controlled alot of bussines in Los Santos. Afew years after Nick Thugz got shot up the other members of Thugz family split up... We never saw them again. We used their street in honor of them... The infamous N.R.S. Street. The members of N.R.S. got to use their houses .. you could say we were no longer Hobos. We had a house.. some left over drugs and weapons. We didn't have cars tho and no money. The hobo clothes had become pretty much as a disguise to intruders. The people we didn't like that came driving down NRS street got stopped, Frisked, Robbed , Beat up. We had no problem taking on police since we knew our own neighborhood. The biggest problem we had at that point were other rival gangs such as The Syndicate that was led by Jack Package, The Black Hand Triads that was led by Wu Ming, and The Farmers Family that was led by Toni Freeman. These three gangs were our biggest issues at this moment. Syndicate had the numbers so did Triads, Farmers had alot of people that had experience. We managed to fight them off pretty well before we sooner allied ourselfs with Triads. As the years went by with N.R.S. we did alot of stuff.. some killing and alot of dealing with drugs in the slums and in the sewers, The sewers and the ally ways were really our elements. We felt like home when we doing our bussines in the heart of Los Santos. The history of Roy Roswell started way back... way back when there was a faction called LSSD. He and his friends Riley Mckenzie who later got his named changed to Tyler Freeway because of witness protection and Smith Jackson were hired by Akiba. It was a hot summer day, Weed smoke everywhere. Everyone was chillin' at the villa in San Fierro. The reason there was weed smoke in the air was because of Riley's new plants. The 3-man army had just won on the lottery.. The exact number was 10.2 Million $. They all decided to quit their jobs and start living the life. Cars were bought, pool was done, Travels were planned. That was about to change. One day there was a ball game on the TV, So the 3 friends decided to go to the store to buy some beer. It all looked like a regular day in San Fierro... The sound of people arguing, Cars speeding through the hood, Helicopter sounds because something went down. They knew tho that they always had to be careful when walking the streets that belonged to the might Yakuza. But what could go wrong with just running down to the store to just buy beer ? Roy and his friends pulled up in front of the store, A few Yakuzaz were looking at them with a disgusted look. While they were walking Roy couldn't resist to say "Jealousy is a disease bitch". The Yakuza just smiled back while tapping his friend on the shoulder, They slowly walked around the corner. They had no idea what they were gonna find in the store..The store was covered in blood. The shop owner were laying in front of them his head was removed from his body and his hands were chopped off aswell. They immediately turned around and started running out to the car. They almost got out from the store when 3 big Yakuzaz aimed Tec9's at them. Roy and his friends were just witness of a murder.. There was no chance they were getting out of this mess, Atleast thats what they thought. But just at that moment the cops came around the corner with the sirens blasting. The 3 big guys didn't wanna commit another murder in front of a big police force. Roy , Smith and Tyler thought they were off the hook. As soon as the cops came around the corner they started running to their car. They slammed the doors and started the engine, There was no time to waist. What if they got caught ? The police could of thought that they was the ones who killed the shop owner. "WHAT YOU WAITING FOR ?! FUCKING GO" Screamed Roy to Smith, Smith was in shock because of what just happened to Roy pulled him to the back seat so Riley could drive. They made it out of there in one peace atleast. This was the first time they were starring death in it's eyes. When they were driving up their hood they noticed something wasn't right. Where was all the arguing? No dogs barking and no people outside. They parked their car and entered the house. It was dark.. they could even feel that something was wrong..But they were in to big of trouble to even care. They had just troubled the Yakuza. Riley tried to act tough about this whole situation "You saw the faces on dem' bitch Yakuzaz when the cops showed up ?" He was juts about to regret what he just said, because when they came into the living room the Yakuzaz were standing there with Katana's ready. Yakuza had San Fierro on lock.. they controlled everything that went down there. The Yakuza that were in they're living room didn't wanna kill them because they had another resolution. Since they had eyes everywhere they noticed the new pool and the new cars that the 3 friends were using. They did some more researching and found about the lottery money. It was dark in the room.. Some light that came in through the window was reflected by the Katana's .. The Yakuza forced the 3 friends out of San Fierro and took their money. The Revival of the NRS: Roy hasn't been up to much lately, he just got back into Los Santos after he got on a train that was headin' down towards another state, he went to another state in hopes to find a better life, and more friends, as he lost them all way back. He came back to Los Santos on a hot summer day, a day that was rather busy. He came back via a hijacked boat that he stole, but this wasn't no yacht, it was more of a boat that came from the 70's and it sure did work to cross a rather larger lake. He came back to Los Santos after he was not able to find what he wanted. He couldn't find friends, he couldn't find a job, he couldn't do anything. So he began his journey roaming the streets of Los Santos again, roaming and roaming, looking for friends like before. He didn't find anything. He tried allies, he tried sewers, he tried it all, nothing was found. One day he was scavenging around the northern part of Los Santos, near the PigPen, where he found used condoms, he found some old food, and all of that other stuff that wasn't sanitary. He found a rat inside of the trashcan, this rat wasn't a nice looking rat, of course, no rats are nice, but this rat was dirty as hell, and the rat had to have been carrying many diseases. But it suited Roy just fine, as he was not able to find any other friends. He walked infront of the pigpen, asking around for help, he wanted to get this rat checked out, everybody was disgusted at the sight of a man carrying a dirty rat around, but there was nothin' left for him. He returned back to his old spot - his spot where he used to chill, he found out it was now a business plex for some asian business men. He did however, find some lone hobos walking around, he began speaking with them, and speaking with them, they soon became friends, and they joined up together to start a group - an army of hobos, there was now five of them, including Roy, six including the pesky little rat. Gallery ' North Rock Scavengers HQ.jpg|North Rock Scavengers HQ ' Category:Gangs